The Fire Within
by quoteluv
Summary: Beca and Jesse meet under intense circumstances and a bond is formed between the two. But as others test that bond and try to break it problems and drama follow and the ultimate question is asked- can they survive it? PLEASE READ AN BEFORE READING FIRST CHAP...WILL MAKE MORE SENSE!
1. Chapter 1

**Okayyy, Hello to anyone kind enough to show an interest in this story. Basically I have a strong love for Pitch Perfect and the Beca/Jesse relationship. This idea came to me and I kinda want to just run with it and see where it takes me. This chapter is more of a taster. It is very short and very brief but I just want to get an idea from you all if this is something you would be interested in me continuing as something for you all to read. I appreciate any responses whether it be positive or negative(constructive criticism preferred) and if the response is good enough I will continue.**

**If this is the case I would like to give myself around a week to prepare a few chapters so that if anything happens it doesn't come to a point where you are all waiting months for a new chapter. My aim would be to have one a week give or take a day. **

**So as I said let me know what you think and what your questions are so far. I know ALOT hasn't been explained but maybe that will interest you and keep you guessing? Maybe? Okay bye for now...**

* * *

The fire roared brilliantly and continued to spread throughout the room, trapping the adult and child cowering under a desk in the corner. Flames threatened to lick Beca Mitchell's skin as she proceeded to use her own small frame to shelter the six year old beneath her. Everything had happened so quickly her brain barely had time to react. All she knew was that the exits were blocked and options were limited. She whispered soothing words into the child's ear trying to calm the girl down while her own eyes darted around the room trying and failing once again to find a way out. Sweat was starting to roll off her body due to the immense heat and her breathing was interrupted by coughs and splutters thanks to the horrendous amount of smoke suffocating her. For the hundredth time she screamed for help, her words cut off by another fit. Just as she too was about to dip her head and cry she heard a deep voice in the distance. Her head snapped up and her volume increased pushing for the stranger to hear. Through the clouds of smoke she saw an outline of a body as it made its way, battling the flames, through the room. In no time at all the, fireman was by her side crouching down to their level, concern written across his features.

"Maa'm I need to get the two of you out here right now. Are you both able to move?" He was authoritive but his voice was soft as not to frighten them but to help. Beca just nodded, unable to reply verbally as the inner battle between herself and the effects of the smoke were taking over.

Within a flash he had picked up the girl in one arm and wrapped the other around Beca to support her. As they made their way through the building Beca was stopped when her heel snapped and she tripped to the floor. The fireman turned to help her but was stopped as a beam fell from the ceiling trapping Beca's leg between it and the floor. He rushed to her side to help but instantly she resisted, shouting and hitting him, insisting he get the young child out of danger. He looked hesitant before heading to where he had left the child.

"I'm coming back, I promise" he spoke sincerely before rushing out of sight and what Beca hoped, to safety.


	2. Let It Burn

**Ahhhh, I'm sorry! I owe you all an apology for missing my planned update day but over the past few days I was pulled back into work and have been super super busy, sadly this does mean that I didn't get to do what I had wanted and write out some chapters ahead of time, but every spare second I am jotting down notes etc so when I actually have tie to myself I can get some chapters done...I was thinking that I would have a specific update day that I would aim to upload a chapter on everyweek, It's a toss up between Fridays and Saturdays? **

**Alsoo, I do not live in America (if you look on my profile I have more of an explanation) therefore don't know much about how things really work over there so if there are any mistakes or things you dont understand I apologise...Hence I also don't really know the form for firefighters so I'm sort of making it up to go along with the story so maybe you guys could just tag along and go with the flow? If you think that I have made a drastic mistake at somepoint send me a PM and I will try and correct it. But who knows...Jesse might not be a firefighter for long...;)**

**LASTLY Thank you to each and everyone of you that read, followed, favourited and reviewed this story, I am so grateful and appreciative.**

**So onto the chapter, I hope you enjoy...**

She hadn't had the easiest life that's for sure. Her parents divorced when she was 13 which broke her heart.

She had always thought they were a typical happy family and was the biggest daddy's girl imaginable. They did everything together so she began to notice when things changed. They had less family days out, and less family dinners. There was always tension in a room between her mom and dad and they continually bickered and argued. Then one day he just left. Barely a goodbye was uttered to Beca as her dad left her and her mom for some blonde 'monster'. And from then on she changed. She refused to talk to him, to see him and to even acknowledge him when he came for a -very rare-visit.

In turn she also distanced herself from her mother, becoming more sheltered and reserved. She spent her days mixing music and only leaving her room if she absolutely needed to. They argued often about it and the day Beca turned 18 she gathered her belongings and spare money and left. She slowly and surely made her way to LA and got a night job at a club as a waitress. It was an awfully degrading job but it paid her bills and allowed her to save up enough money to move to a safer, more secure part of LA. She found solace in a girl named Chloe who offered her a job at her cafe and from there on things got better. She made friends and had the opportunity to play her music to the public. Then one day someone from a well known producing company had inquired about her tracks and went on to offer her a job. Immediately agreeing to this incredibly lucky break, Beca started living her dream and her life was good, great even.

But here she was, sprawled on the floor, searching for some way to free her ankle. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. It seemed like something that would be in those stupid movies or TV programmes but nope this was very, very real. She cursed as she yet again failed to free herself. Beca's body was fatigued and she was almost ready to give up...almost. (She is Beca Mitchell after all and would not go down without a fight) Well that's what she would at least like to think.

Slowly she started to break down, as the realisation that she was too weak to lift the beam and that the situation was hopeless, started to emerge. It was now a matter of waiting. Waiting to be saved or waiting to die...

Luckily it didn't seem to be the latter as out of nowhere she felt a hand on her shoulder and looking up the same fire-fighter from earlier was standing over her. He bent down to look her in the eye.

"I'm going to lift this and as soon as I do I need you to pull your ankle away, okay?" he spoke with urgency as the flames continued to grow and he saw Beca's exterior weaken.

Beca bit her bottom lip and looked at the man with tears in her eyes unable to respond. He noticed her hesitation and nodded slightly, gently grabbing her shoulders and looking into her vulnerable eyes.

"What's your name miss?" he asked softly.

"B-Beca" she managed to stutter.

"Okay, Beca? I know you are scared. To be honest so am I but I promise that I am getting you out of this place alive. I just need you to trust me and move your leg when I lift the beam. Alright?" He smiled encouragingly at her and squeezed her shoulders in support.

"Okay" she managed to whisper, so quiet he almost missed it.

"Okay Beca, on the count of three." He positioned himself appropriately and gathered the beam in his arms ready to lift. Beca watched anxiously. "One...Two...Three" He lifted the heavy object and Beca quickly slipped her ankle from under it, wincing at the pain of moving it.

Seeing her leg was out of the way the fire-fighter dropped the beam and headed to her side.

He looked on concerned as coughs wracked her body and he quickly gathered her in his arms despite her weak protests. Following the route he made into the building, Jesse moved as fast as he could to reach safety. Glancing at the woman in his arms he couldn't help but feel a need to protect her.

This was his first major job as a fire-fighter and he knew already he had broken quite a few rules, but knowing that there were people in the building he couldn't fight his instinct to get them. He knew you were supposed to work out a strategy first but he didn't care. Once he had encountered Beca and the young girl she was protecting he knew he had done the right thing but leaving Beca when she was trapped was extremely hard. When he emerged from the flames with the girl he had once again ignored the protests surrounding him and headed straight back for the trapped woman, knowing that there was no way in hell he was breaking his promise.

He was broken from his thoughts as he saw the exit ahead of him and quickened his pace. He noticed Beca had started to drift into an unconscious state and he ran with all his effort to the nearest ambulance. As soon as he put her down he was dragged away by a fellow member of his team. He wanted to stay with Beca and know she was safe but his job was done. He had to leave her and help finish the mission. He looked back over his shoulder and saw her gaze flicker over him. Confusion, fear and something that resembled hope resonated through her eyes.

Quickly he turned away. He couldn't look any longer.

**Soo...I hope it didn't suck too much? Maybe let me know? Also a wee sidenote...I will try and keep my profile updated on my progress with the chapters so that you guys have an idea of when the new update will be! So far I'm thinking of Fridays as the update day so the next chap should be up by then...Let me know what you think, I'd be happy to send a preview of the chap to those wanting one? **


	3. I'm Sorry I'm Fine

**Hey! So I appreciate you all waiting for this chapter, I finished it a few days ago and had a couple of reasons for not posting it. First I really wanted to choose a specific update day and have now chosen Fridays therefore I waited till Friday(Also I didnt get as much as a reception for the chapter when I updated midweek so either you didn't like it or it was a bad time?) Also since I didn't have the opportunity to prewrite some chapters before I posted the last one I used the last few days to do so which is good.**

**Emm this chapter is like a split screen type thing showing both Jesse and Becas side and you get a bit more info on who they interact with etc. This isn't a particularly long chapter it's kind of a filler but yeah I hope you like it and please review or PM me any feedback! All types is appreciated. **

She didn't even know his name. He had saved her life and she didn't know who he was. What if he hadn't come back for her? She needed to thank him, find him, know him.

But it was going to be hard to do considering she was in a frigging hospital bed being watched like a hawk. Okay so maybe her ankle had been extremely damaged...and she may have had a slight breathing problem thanks to all that smoke...and a few burns from where the flames had attacked her...but apart from that she was absolutely fine! But of course no one believed her. She was 'blinded from her trauma' which apparently meant she was incapable of having any say of what happened to her. Well that was Aubrey's view. She had everyone else almost convinced but Aubrey was ruining it all.

"Seriously, I'm fine" she repeated for the hundredth time.

"Nope. You see? Right there. 'Fine'. Not great. Or healthy. Or energised. Just fine. _Fine_ is not good enough. You need to be 100%." Beca rolled her eyes. She loved Aubrey but sometimes she was just downright annoying.

Sighing heavily he slumped her body back against the bed and stared up at the dreary ceiling blocking out the sound of Aubrey, once again, strongly informing the doctor she was not fit to leave.

Her thoughts returned to –very handsome- fire-fighter that had saved her. She didn't get to thank him. After all he had risked his life to help her sorry ass. The least she could do was say a simple two words. Secretly she had hoped that he would check up on her, maybe visit the hospital and see how she was doing. But that was ridiculous. He was only doing his job. She was just another idiot he had saved. He had probably forgotten her by now.

She mentally slapped herself for letting herself feel disappointment towards that thought. She had long ago learned that men were all disappointments. Why should he be any different? _ But what if this one was?_

* * *

"Look, I've said I was sorry like twenty times, what else do you want from me?!" jesse moaned frustrated at the direction of the conversation.

"Jesse" his uncle stated in a stern voice. "I may be your uncle but I am also your captain which means you treat me with respect. I understand we have had this discussion previously but you have to understand what your actions could have caused. I won't get into it again but you need to know, from now on you follow orders directly. None of this hero business. You were lucky this time. That doesn't mean it'll be the same next time" His tone softened towards the end.

"I know, I know." Jesse muttered quietly. "I just couldn't leave her in there. But you're right. From now on I will do as I am told"

His uncle nodded his head gratefully and Jesse rose to leave the office.

"Wait! I wanted to ask...Is everything okay? You've been pretty quiet the last couple of days" the concern in his voice made Jesse bow his head.

"I've just been thinking a lot. This thing is harder than I thought."

"It will get easier. Once you get used to it" His uncle patted him on the shoulder. "Between you and me, and not as your captain speaking, I was proud of you for having the courage to save their lives, even if it put yours and others at risk"

"Yeah." Jesse replied softly, hesitant to say what he wanted to.

"Do you...do you know what happened to her?"

His uncle looked at him confused before realisation dawned on his face. "The girl you went back for?" Jesse nodded in response. "All I know is she was taken to the Carlyle Hospital. Sorry son."

"Don't be. It's okay" Jesse headed for the door again and just before shutting it his uncle shouted "you're going to look for her aren't you?"

Jesse chuckled before straightening his features and looking his uncle straight in the eye.

"I'm not going to just look for her. I'm going to _find_ her" And with that he shut the door and started his search. Not knowing how life changing the results would be.

* * *

**And thats it...**

**Thank you for the continued support it's great! As always feel free to ask any questions or put any comments about what you would like to see happen and I will try my best to incorporate it! Have a great week folks and thanks again! X**


	4. Let's Get Out Of Here

**Yikes! I'm sorry, I didnt realise how short this chapter was until I looked at it just there...emm this is another filler really building up to the big meeting! You see more of Becas relationships and feelings. I've decided this story isn't going to be very long, right now it's looking about ten/12 chapters but that could all change... I'm working on another story aswell which I will probably post when this is finished. I'm am going on holiday for a while on Sunday so I'm not sure if I will be able to update but I will try my best!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and keep reviewing and PM'ing, it makes my day!**

**Thanks for all the support thus far.**

**Also I've seemed to have missed this previously to just say that I own nothing apart from the plot and any additional characters I create...**

"Hey Beca, you look awfully smiley today, I wonder why." Her best friend was standing leaning in the doorway with a wry smile on her face as she looked directly at Beca. She quirked her eyebrow then winked as Beca continued to hum happily to herself and pack her bag.

"Oh no reason" she singsonged, something she very rarely did. "Just you know, I'm getting out of this awful place today!" her pith and volume rose nearer the end of the sentence and she quickly zipped up her bag and slung it over her shoulder. She reached for her crutches and attempted to stand before toppling slightly due to her balance being off. Chloe quickly steadied her and grabbed her bag.

"I'll take this, you can just focus on actually making it out the door." She laughed as Beca threw a glare in her direction and jabbed at her with the crutch.

"Don't be mean to me! I'll tell Aubrey" Beca grinned naughtily.

Aubrey had always been friends with Chloe and when the small brunette girl entered their lives she instantly took a liking to her. To this day she was always offering help and meeting up for days out. She was like a big sister and extremely protective over her. Beca appreciated it. She'd never had someone like that in her life before. Besides Chloe of course.

Chloe faked a gasp and raised her eyebrows. "You wouldn't!"

"Wouldn't what?" Aubrey's voice sounded from behind them. They both turned to look at her sheepishly before both dismissing the topic, not wanting to start Aubrey on another rant.

"Okay then...Are you ready Beca? They have all the discharge forms ready for you then you can leave." Beca grinned and hobbled as fast asshe could towards the door, pausing for a break as soon as she hit the hallway, totally unprepared for how hard it was to manoeuvre yourself on crutches solely by the strength of your arms. " Maybe by the time I'm healed I'll have guns as big as yours Chlo" Beca joked.

"You wish" she retorted proudly patting the muscle on her arms. "Although hot saviour man looked quite ripped. Maybe you two could 'work out' together?" she raised her eyebrows suggestively and laughed when Beca tried to hide her blush.

"Come on Chlo...As if that would happen" she spoke quietly and both girls could hear the disappointment in her speech.

She sighed heavily, internally clearing her system of all thoughts and feelings towards the mystery man and put her focus back on how her life was supposed to be. She didn't have time for men. All that mattered was her friends and her music. _Oh Crap! _

"Hey you guys, I left my headphones in my room, you guys go ahead to the car I'll meet you there."

Both looked at her, arms crossed and stern faces. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm a big girl, in a hospital full of people hanging around. I can manage a trip to my room, and if I trip someone will catch me. So go! If you don't then I refuse to go home with you." She giggled at her childish behaviour but sometimes her friends were way too over protective.

The two women sighed before reluctantly heading towards the elevator, whispering nervously to each other the whole way to the car, in turn causing them to miss the man their age walking nervously into the building looking for their very own Beca Mitchell.


End file.
